narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Obito Uchiha
For previous discussions about this character, see also Talk:Tobi and its archives. Obito's Age in Part II Its clear as to hold old Obito was by the time he got crushed and Kakashi being the same age. Shippuden comes but he doesn't have a age. Is it because of the whole persona thing or what cuz I still believe he should be listed as 31 as of his death. Rachin123 (talk) 03:54, October 3, 2014 (UTC) :Obito's age is a controversial subject, seeing as chapter 599 retconned pretty much everything we know about Kakashi and his classmates' ages.--BeyondRed (talk) 04:37, October 3, 2014 (UTC) ::How so? Rachin123 (talk) 04:45, October 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Kakashi's younger graduation/promotion ages implied he should be younger than Obito and Rin, even though Kakashi Gaiden depicted them as looking about the same age. Then the flashbacks from chapter 599 onwards ignored all of the old graduation ages entirely, and included a bunch of characters who couldn't possibly have been in Kakashi's age group.--BeyondRed (talk) 05:05, October 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::True the age thing is confusing but still going by birth on on the timeline he should still be 31. We'd just have to ignore the small error. Rachin123 (talk) 05:13, October 3, 2014 (UTC) It's no small error in this case. There are two different ways to conclude Obito's age, both are equally correct. We can't just decide that one is correct and the other is wrong, so we just have to wait. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:18, October 3, 2014 (UTC) :From my point of view, newer information takes precedence over the old. I mean, we already decided to ignore what 3rd databook says about Susanoo and Amaterasu after all, so I think chapter 599 and on have more credibility. In that case, since the age difference between Kakashi and Obito is 3 years 7 months (ignoring handful of days) and Kakashi turned 31 "25 days ago" that means Obito died as 34 years old.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:46, October 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Then what about the anime? • Seelentau 愛 議 11:49, October 3, 2014 (UTC) :::They've got more than one thing wrong by now and should be ignored when it comes to chronology and canonicity of events, even if that means ignoring a whole filler arc or two--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:53, October 3, 2014 (UTC) According to Seel's timeline Kakashi, Rin and Obito were born the same year so why would Obito be three years and some months older than Kakashi and I'd say that's pretty accurate. Rachin123 (talk) 13:46, October 3, 2014 (UTC)Rachin123 ::::Seel's Obito-Kakashi timeline is based on the anime mostly and pre-chapter 599 manga/databook stuff. Kakashi graduated the academy as 5 years old, Rin and Obito as 9. Obito is 3 years 7 months older from Kakashi. They all took the same Chunin Exam, with Kakashi having managed to become a Chunin in it at the age of 6, while Obito age 10 failed. Obito trainer hard, took the next exams and became a Chunin at 11. Obito got crushed by boulders as 13 years old, that means Kakashi was 9-10 at the latest in the Gaiden. Kakashi is now 31 so Obito died as 34--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:58, October 3, 2014 (UTC) :::::I chose to follow that timeline because aside from that one chapter, everything in the manga and anime follows it, too. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:02, October 3, 2014 (UTC) The graduation was in the manga too. But going by graduation time the age appearance doesn't fit the profile like at all. Kakashi bring five and the rest being 5 and Rin and Obito being 9. It didn't look that way. It could be an inconsistency. Its not the first time. Can we put 31-34 (presumed) or something? Rachin123 (talk) 14:09, October 3, 2014 (UTC)Rachin123 @Seel, it's not "just one" chapter though :P Obito had like 2-3 what if flashbacks of imagining himself having chosen a different path and the people in the flashback are the same ones as in chapter 599, so Kishi retconned them to be Obito's generation. Also even ignoring databooks, it's 34 anyway. Kakashi becoming Chunin at 6 is a manga fact. Obito having gotten crushed by boulders at 13 is a manga fact. The crushing took place 2 years after his Chunin promotion, so if Kakashi promoted at 6, he was 9 in the Gaiden, 10 at most in case Obito was beyond 13 and 5 months--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:24, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Well if that's the case Kishi needs to work on how he makes kid look their age and height. At first I thought Kakashi graduated earlier than them and was on a different team but switched or was older by four years but than manga chapter shows they all graduated together so now we are supposed to belief that Kakashi was five and they were so much more older and they still looked about the same age and height. Let's not put any ahe than cuz its iffy. Like you said it may be retconned. He messed up. Rachin123 (talk) 14:31, October 3, 2014 (UTC)Rachin123 :To be honest, the notion of a 6 years old Chunin in itself is beyond farfetched. Chunin are eligible to lead other ninja on missions... can you imagine a 6 years old kid ordering around adults and surviving encounters with adult foe ninja?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:42, October 3, 2014 (UTC) I think we should calculate Obito's Part II age using Itachi's age. So, we know that Itachi was four during the Third Shinobi World war, so if he died at 21, the war was 21- 4 = 17 years before the fourth war. So, If Obito Uchiha was 13 at the time of the war, he was 13 + 17 = 30 at the time of the Fourth War.--LordofBraxis (talk) 17:31, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :But we don't know for certain that a year passed between Obito getting crushed by boulders and him attacking Konoha. According to the anime, yes, it was a year, but I'm not so sure, because the manga suggests that Kakashi's age during the war was 9-10 at most and he was 14 during Obito's attack with Kurama, so it might have been 4-5 years later instead--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 18:23, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Obito's Parents Even though it's a small image, we can see what appears to be a photo of Obito's parents holding him as an infant on chapter 603 and Episode 345. Even though they don't have a name, shouldn't they be in this wiki as well? --Kai Maciel (talk) 12:41, October 7, 2014 (UTC) it should be mentioned in the trivia section and nothing else. they do not deserve a separate article. Munchvtec (talk) 12:43, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :I would at least like them mentioned over at Uchiha Clan page.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:44, October 7, 2014 (UTC) this will sound rude but im not trying to be...can't you just add it then. Munchvtec (talk) 12:48, October 7, 2014 (UTC) nvm I added it in his trivia section. Munchvtec (talk) 12:51, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Retcon OK, now we know Obito is the same age as Kakashi, I think we can safely assume pretty much all prior information of their peers has been retconned, no?--Reliops (talk) 18:39, November 4, 2014 (UTC) :Yes. Even if Obito and Rin had been a few years older than Kakashi, that would have only fixed two retcons when there are many more post-chapter 599. I think the lack of graduation and promotion ages in this databook is a way of telling us to disregard all of the old ones, because if you do, a whole lot of contradictions go away.--BeyondRed (talk) 19:35, November 4, 2014 (UTC) ::So should we remove the conflicting past databook info from their infoboxes?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 20:46, November 4, 2014 (UTC) :::Pretty sure there's no way we could get anyone to agree to that. I think we should at least put trivia points when the grad ages directly conflict with the story though (Obito, Anko, Hayate, etc.). Like we do with Zabuza possibly not being 26. At the very least, Yahiko needs one of those now.--BeyondRed (talk) 22:45, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Outer Path: Samsara of Heavely Life Technique Sorry, I'm new to this whole thing so please bear with me if there's anything I've done wrong. It's just that I don't see the Outer Path:Samsara of Heavely Life Technique under Obito's jutsu list, but when I look at the techniques infobox, I see his name under it. In the anime it's been implied that he can use the technique, and in the manga he actually did I think. It's not just Obito either, I see the same issue with a ton of characters.--Minamoto15 (talk) 16:30, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :He is listed. Many techniques and so on don't show up properly, coding bug or so--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:33, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :Oh no wonder then. I've seen this going on for a while now and I always assumed it had mostly to do with users manually taking them off the character info boxes, while leaving the technique ones alone. A coding error makes sense. Has any progress been made in resolving the issue, or is it a fruitless endeavor at this point?--Minamoto15 (talk) 16:43, November 5, 2014 (UTC) ::The latter I guess, yet I've been told that it was fixed, so shrug--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 18:06, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah I've noticed it's only the techniques that are "anime only" or "manga only" that are affected. --Minamoto15 (talk) 00:13, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Obito as Kurama's Jinchuriki When Obito sealed Kurama into Naruto, he transferred Kurama from his body, not from Black Zetsu's. So shouldnt he be listed as Kurama's jinchuriki as the chakra was in his body? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 23:23, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :Bump --Sarutobii2 (talk) 12:39, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Aliases Okay. So I've realized that since the real Madara's resurrection by Kabuto, we've referred to Obito as "Tobi" when he was under the guise of Madara in order to avoid confusion, even in situations before the real Madara was revealed. Now, since Guruguru is Tobi in the databook, "Tobi" is an alias as much as "Madara" was for Obito. So, would it not be plausible to refer to Obito before his revelation in the 4th war as "the masked man" (only official alias for him left) instead of Tobi to avoid confusion with Guruguru? I understand replacing "Tobi" with "the masked man" around the wiki would be an undertaking task, but I'm willing to do it. ~•[[User:WindStar7125|''WS7125]]Mod 07:03, December 23, 2014 (UTC) :No. If he's called Tobi at the time in the series an article or section is describing, that article or section should continue to refer to him as Tobi. A name is also far easier than "masked man" each time. '~SnapperT ''' 10:32, December 23, 2014 (UTC) ::^ What he said. No reason to change it just to accommodate another article, you have to assume that people reading this wiki haven't reached the end of the manga, or maybe they don't even read the manga at all! --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 10:35, December 23, 2014 (UTC) :::Per Snapper2.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:30, December 23, 2014 (UTC)